


Motivation

by Enigmaforum



Series: Hearts on Fire [3]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Schmico, Spoilers for Grey's Anatomy Season 15, Taryn and Levi are bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaforum/pseuds/Enigmaforum
Summary: He was surprised the others had restrained themselves for this long.





	Motivation

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for the positive feedback on the series! 
> 
> Special thanks to Mars_and_Moon for the quick beta services!

“So.”

He blinked as he felt the mattress he had been curled up on dip and squinted as he watched Taryn make herself comfortable.

“I’m sleeping.”

“Now you’re not,” she sang. “And I just saw your boyfriend leave so I doubt you were sleeping before I came in here anyway.”

“Contrary to what other couples get up to in this hospital’s on call rooms we were literally just sleeping,” Levi grumbled even as he moved his legs to give her more room. Both he and Nico had agreed that while they weren’t hiding this newfound thing between them they also were not looking to christen every surface of their workplace either. Honestly Levi didn’t understand how others did it because these beds were tiny and literally not made for anything other than sleeping and maybe some making out.

“But is he your boyfriend?”

Levi sighed and realized this was the inquisition he had expected to come from his friends soon after they realized that the wind storm had changed things for him and Nico. He was actually surprised that they had waited a week and a half before they started cornering him. He was just surprised it was only Taryn doing this.

“Where are the others?”

“Pulled into surgery,” she responded. “So I said I’d come and see what was up.”

“And whatever I tell you will?”

“Stay between the interns,” she promised. “In fact I’m very surprised that so far the only people that know that there’s anything to talk about is us and Dr. Lincoln. So is he your boyfriend?”

“We’ve been on, like, three dates. We haven’t defined it yet.” Grumbling, he gave up on getting anymore sleep, and sat up, taking the glasses offered to him. He was actually grateful she’d come alone because while he wanted to talk about some of the things he and Nico Kim had been getting up to he didn’t want a large audience and out of all of the interns he felt that Taryn would get it the most right now. Both Casey and Qadri were great but Taryn had been there from the beginning and it was nice to have her here now.

“When did you find time to go on three dates with him?”

She looked surprised and even a little impressed at the implication that he had managed to sneak past them all with said dates and he had to admit that he was kind of proud.

“It’s amazing the kind of time you find when you’re motivated,” he responded with a yawn.

“And clearly you aren’t getting much rest either,” Taryn smirked and he felt grateful that it was still relatively dark in the on-call room as he felt his cheeks heat up at the implication. She wasn’t wrong and while he was really _really_ enjoying that part of whatever he and Nico were on top of during their dates, he also wanted to keep something that was just theirs for as long as possible. He realized that might be unlikely because the hospital gossip mill was the worst but it didn’t mean he wasn’t going to try.

“Or I’m an intern and he’s a fellow and we’re always working,” he countered.

“Work, sure, if that’s what you want to call it.” She laughed. “I hope you’re at least enjoying it.”

“Mmm, nice try, but still not saying anything,” he responded.

“As long as you’re having fun and he’s treating you right.” She poked his foot slyly as she winked. “It’s good right? You and him?”

“Yeah,” he smiled. “It really is.”

“And you’re good?” she asked quietly. “Because I remember what it was like at first.”

Levi shifted so he was sitting right next to her and nudged his shoulder against hers. She’d been there for his initial panic that someone could actually _like_ him and had been a sounding board for him in those first few days and he was grateful to have someone check in on him.

“No shame spiral,” he assured her and she quirked her head before he shook his head. “Nevermind. But I promise I’m good. I’m…better than good actually. I finally feel like me. Even if this whole thing with Nico crashes and burns I am me for the first time in…ever I think.”

“Good.” She nodded and looked like she was about to say something else but, the door opened and Nico stepped into said room with coffee in both hands.

“My patient wasn’t even remotely dying,” he grumbled as he made his way back over to the bed.

“No need to sound so sad about that,” Levi told him even as he took the coffee and ignored the look he knew Taryn was shooting them.

“I’m just saying I expect more if I’m being paged,” he responded before he looked at Taryn. “And you’re in my spot why?”

“Move your feet, lose your seat,” she said with a smile. “Your boyfriend and I were chatting.”

“Well, can I have him back now?”

“If I-”

The verbal match was cut off by the sound of both his and Taryn’s pagers going off. He handed his coffee back to Nico as he pulled said pager out and immediately scrambled out of bed.

“Multiple traumas in the pit,” he said quickly. “Dibs on the first one.”

“You have to beat me there,” Taryn said as she made her way to the door.

“Later?” Levi asked as Nico got his own page.

“Text me,” Nico said as he put the coffee down and reached for his own pager.

Levi grinned as he raced out the door with Taryn who just nudged him as they ran down the hall.

“I knew he was your boyfriend! You’re welcome for helping you define it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is as always much appreciated.


End file.
